


That Which You Own...

by josephina_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing worth voicing. None ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which You Own...

**Author's Note:**

> Title: That Which You Own...  
> Author: [josephina_x](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com)  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Pairing: Clark, Lex  
> Rating: R  
> Spoilers: through most of season 6, or thereabouts  
> Word count: 985  
> Summary: There was nothing worth voicing. None ever heard.  
> Warnings: Un-beta'd. Darkfic.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not-for-profit.  
> Comments: Yes, please! :)

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't like this."

"Clark..."

"I don't like this, Lex!"

"Clark--"

"Help me, Lex."

"..."

"Help me -- _please!!_ "

"Clark..."

" _LEX!!!_ "

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex gasped awake, shoving himself upright in bed.

He glanced around wildly, then forced himself to take deep, calming breaths as he realized where he was. That it had just been a dream.

He looked down at the still slumbering form next to him.

_Clark..._

He reached out a hand tentatively towards soft silky hair, then jerked back slightly. Curled his fingers up into a loose fist.

Grimaced, closed his eyes, and turned away.

He slipped out of bed and lifted a robe from the back of a chair. He slipped his feet into slippers, pulled the robe about him, and padded out the door and quietly down the hallway.

He went to The Room and flicked on the lightswitch.

He sighed out as he let his gaze slip over the perfectly-normal looking furnishings.

He looked to a tapestry hanging on the far wall.

He pulled the door closed behind him and padded over to it just as quietly.

He lifted the edge...

...and pressed a particular spot on the wall with just the right amount of pressure...

...and the wall slid inward and away at his touch.

He took the stairs one by one, downwards.

He made his way through the subbasement levels of the mansion quietly.

He came into a room he well-knew -- as he should, he'd designed it himself, down to the last detail -- and sighed when the low-level of lighting flickered on as the motion sensors noticed his presence.

He walked by the meteor rock display, in red and green, on his right. He walked by the car crash simulations, set in ever-repeating motion, on his left.

He let his fingers trail over a bent awl on a workbench he passed on his right.

He walked up to the display in the center of this room without censure or awe.

He not-quite clutched his robe closed at his chest in his right hand.

He lifted his left hand and lay it upon the cool plastic of the stasis tube.

"Bad dreams?" he whispered.

He ran his eyes over what was contained within.

He slowly withdrew his hand and shivered slightly from the cold.

He turned and walked away.

He took his time, in no great hurry.

It wasn't as though Lana would wake up and miss him anytime soon. She was a sound sleeper.

As the lights flickered off behind him, set by set as he vanished back up the main corridor, he reminded himself to slightly increase the temperature on the floor.

There was no reason for any discomfort, after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was far easier than it should have been.

The Martian had wanted Clark safe.

So did Lex.

The Martian was a shapeshifter and a mind reader.

So he read Clark's mind, took Clark's form, and then took Clark's life.

Lex got Clark.

Simple.

And yet...

~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's getting stronger," he informed his co-conspirator.

"He won't be able to get out on his own," he was told in return.

"He may not have to," he told him.

Green eyes flickered to red momentarily.

"Are you that weak?" the Martian asked.

Lex clenched his jaw but said nothing. All he could do was look away.

After all, he had no reply to that.

...None worth voicing, at any rate.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lex!"

"Clark..."

"Lex -- _why?!?_ "

"You're not safe..." he murmured.

A laugh.

"I'm not safe?" Incredulous. "From you?" Sarcastic.

"Clark..." They both knew the truth of that ...didn't they?

Hesitation and another laugh. " _For_ you?"

"No, Clark..."

"--From _everyone else?_ "

A wince that was nearly a cringe. "Clark--"

"Or do I have it _backwards?_ " Derisive tone. Snarling.

"Clark--"

"Because I could be. If I _wanted_."

"..."

" _Do you want that?_ "

"..."

" _ **IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!?**_ "

~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's getting stronger."

"Of course he is."

Silence.

"I can't sleep anymore without him--"

"This is a difficulty?"

Silence.

"You knew this would happen." Accusatory. Statement of fact.

"I did."

"He's not Martian."

"No."

"He's not a meteor freak."

"No."

"Then what is he?"

"Yours."

Simple.

But...

~*~*~*~*~*~

There were no words anymore.

Just pictures. Images.

Thoughts.

Touches.

Eyes, staring through him.

He was laid bare. Naked.

Exposed.

He couldn't...

Say no.

Stop.

Don't...

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm having some... difficulty."

Waiting. Patiently.

"Distinguishing between when I am awake, and when I am asleep."

Silence.

"He's always there with me." A pause. " _Always._ "

"Of course he is."

"This is a problem."

"Is it?"

Jaw clenched. "He's gotten worse."

"No. He has gotten stronger."

A shake of the head. "No. You don't understand. The things he's been saying-- _showing_ me--!"

"That is as it should be."

"--What?" A short gasp.

Silence. Amusement.

" _Why?_ "

"He needed to grow stronger." A pause. "He would not become what he was intended to be, on his own."

 _Not without you_ was implied. Burned. Like a brand.

"...You wanted him to be _safe_." A near-plea. Distraught.

"He will be." Confident. "No others will ever stand against him."

"You used me." A shaky laugh. An accusation.

"You agreed to it. Wholeheartedly. And without reserve."

" _\--I can stop you._ " Whispered.

"Oh? Can you?"

"Yes. I can." Bitten off.

 _I am stronger than he ever was before_ was implied. _I do not have any of his old weaknesses_ was implied.

 _You would not have had him without me_ was implied. Strongly.

"I know what he is, now." Bitterly.

"I know you do."

 _I told you_ was implied.

"I can kill him." Quiet, nearly choked off. "I can-- before--"

"Can you?"

A tense silence.

" _What did you do to me?_ " Quiet. Choked off hush.

Amusement. "I looked at you. And I saw what you are."

A pause.

Then...

With a snap-fire rage shaking through his frame: "And what is that _exactly?_ "

"His."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex paled every time he thought on it.

There was no defense left against it.

And all he had left was silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I could write more, but I'm not going to.


End file.
